Let the Murder Rage On
by TMNTLover2
Summary: 160 years before Thor's banishment and the Dark Elves return lived two Princesses of Asgard; Thrud, a Valkyrie and Hela, Queen of the Dead. 80 years after Hela gets sent to Helheim after an incident on Asgard, the Norns send the two girls to find the Gems of the Infinity Gauntlet before they are used to bring Ragnarok, the end of the Nine Realms or more importantly, Asgard.
1. Chapter 1: Cousins

**_Unlike other stories on FanFiction this one is about Hela, Loki's 'only' daughter and Thrud, Thor's only daughter. Everyone will based from the Marvel movies but the places are from Norse Mythology. What Hela, Thrud, Fenrir, Jormungand, Sleipnir and the other Norse Gods look like are from my own imagination so no comic books. _**

* * *

**_Let the Murder Rage On_**

**_Chapter 1: Cousins_****_  
_**

**_*80 years ago*_**

"You'll be fine, Hela." The said-girl looked at her father from behind her legs, staring up at him with bright emerald eyes. "I don't want to though." She muttered before placing herself back underneath his cape. Loki, with a disappointed sigh, moved his cape out of the way, too the misery and sadness of the child.

"Why do you not wish to explore Asgard?" He asked gently. "People will hate me." She mumbled, looking at the floor through her black hair. "Why would they hate you?" Hela rolled her eyes miserably. Couldn't he not tell they hated her because of him? He was the God of Lies and Mischief, so, he was a prankster and from rumours, a huge flirt who bedded every girl he could lay his eyes upon. Unfortunately, it was all true.

The Princess just looked up at him, and he knew. "Would you like me to get Thrud for you?" He whispered so the passing servants couldn't hear. That sparked her interest. "Who's Thud?" She asked, blinking up at him.

"Thrud, darling, say it with me. _Thrud._" She completely ignored this speaking lesson and jumped up, pulling on his cape. "Who is she?" Loki sighed and looked around for any eavesdroppers before bending down to her height.

"Uncle Thor and Lady Sif's daughter." Hela let out a small gasp in shock and opened her mouth to yell 'daughter?!' before Loki covered her mouth with one hand. "Shhh it's a secret." He put a finger to his lips and she giggled, covering her mouth instead.

He stood up and took her hand softly in one of his. "Now, let's go find Uncle Thor."

_***Bilskirnir, T****hrudheim***_

The God of Thunder wasn't hard to find. The Crown Prince of Asgard was at a staggering 6'4 and had golden locks up to his shoulders. As always, his mighty hammer, forged from the dwarf Brokk, can hit anything Thor aims at and always comes back to his hand was at his side. The name given to this legendary weapon was Mjolnir. 'A fitting name for something which can smash or crush your skill open' as her uncle said one night at dinner.

His giant goats, Tandgnistr and Tandgrisner, were nearby grazing after a hard morning of pulling things back and forth from the castle. Sif, with her new black hair, was practising her archery skills with Tjalfi, the boy who personifies the arrows.

"Thor!" Loki called, walking towards his brother. "Brother! What a surprise!" Thor cried, picking him up from the ground and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. The God of Mischief gasped for air, kicking his legs as his daughter stood there, covering her mouth to stop her giggling. "It's-nice-to-see-you-too-Brother!" Loki wheezed. "I-can't-breathe!" He gasped.

Thor let him go and turned to his niece. "Hela! It's good to see you!" He pulled her into a light hug and let her step back. "Oh so you couldn't have hugged me like that?" Loki muttered, walking back to the two of them. "What brings you here, Brother?" Thor asked as he led them over to Sif, who was glaring at Loki with hate burning in her eyes.

"Hela..well...she's too scared to go out and see Asgard, the only place she's actually wanted to go is here. So, I've been thinking, that Thrud may show her around?" Everyone who was there looked at Loki like he had two heads.

"Thrud? Meet Hela?" Thor said, glancing at the girl. "Yes, it's not like something bad is going to happen right?" Loki said, following his brother's gaze to look at his daughter. "Well...okay, we can try. Thr-!" Before the God could finish his sentence a blonde blur ran passed him and stopped right in front of Hela. The girl let out a squeak of surprise and fell back.

The blonde girl's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to a standing position. "Hi! I'm Thrud!" Hela looked at her in surprise. "Your my age?" Hela muttered. "Yep!"

"Thrud, would you like to show Hela around Asgard?" Thor asked. Thrud beamed and hugged her. "Yay a friend!"

Hela was a little sickened with Thrud's bright light of happiness. How can someone living in this kind of world be so happy? It would be something she never would experience until later on in life. Like about, 80 years from now.

"Come on then Hel!" Thrud cried, pulling her towards the two goats. How the girl knew half of her name would remind a mystery to her for now, but like Hela's miss-pronouncing of the blonde's name, she couldn't say Hela's.

"Your missing the A." She said as she watched Thrud get the goats to stand straight to latch the ropes onto them. "What?" She said, turning around to look at her. "It's Hela, not Hel." The blonde blinked a few times before shrugging.

"My name for you is Hel, it's a nickname. My own personal nickname for you." Thrud climbed onto the carriage after connecting the goats to it. "Get in then Hel!" Hela looked at her father for permission who gestured for her to go, with a smile she sat next to Thrud, who held the reins.

"For Asgard!" They cried and with a 'yah!' from Thrud they were on their way. Loki and Thor watched them leave before turning to each other. "The Norns predicted-" Loki rolled his eyes. "The Norns know nothing yet. They only muttered about Ragnarok and the Gems." He said.

Loki was the God of Mischief and Lies, born a Prince of Asgard and learned magic from his mother, with all that he learned how to master his emotions to help his lies and try to blame someone else for his pranks. In all his life, he's never been this terrified of anything. The lives of his daughter and niece were in balance, and if they failed the end of Asgard would come to an end. Only a few Gods, including Hela and Thrud, would be the only survivors of the end of the Nine Realms.

"Are you sure this is only a trick?" Thor asked as Loki turned around and stared at Asgard. "I'm sure."

_Somewhere in Yggdrasil, Urdawell._

Urdhr, Verdhandi and Skuld watched the two girls drive through the city, waving and chatting to one another through the well. "They are getting along well." croaked the youngest Norn and one of the Valkyrie, Skuld. "Soon it will all begin."

Verdhandi smiled and wiped the illusion of the girls away. "Are you sure these are the girls sister?" She asked. Skuld slowly nodded, a sad smile on her lips. "Unfortunately sisters, I wish it was someone else but these the Princesses, are a part of Ragnarok more then the others. Only they could stop it, if they fail, destruction will fall."

Urdhr frowned. "But Thrud? She's a future Valkyrie, you chose her at birth, she's going to do great things for Valhalla. You can't lose her." Skuld turned to her. "Thrud is the future Goddess of Strength, like her father."

"So?" Urdhr asked. Skuld's gaze narrowed. "...and the Goddess of Power." Her older sister's eyes widened in surprise. "Power?" Urdhr whispered. "Yes, power."

"What about Hela?" Skuld's gaze softened in sadness. "Hela will have a terrible future filled with loneliness and isolation until the time is right." Verdhandi and Urdhr stared at her in confusion.

"...Hela will be the Goddess of Death, the ruler of Helheim."

* * *

**_Chapter two will be up soon. All of the characters are from Norse Mythology, only Thor, Sif and Loki are from the movies. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Helheim

**_Had to write this chapter AGAIN. Stupid FanFiction._**

* * *

**_Let the Murder Rage On_**

**_Chapter 2: Helheim_**

It was a couple of months after Hela's 80th (80) birthday when things started to go wrong. Firstly, Hela started showing off magic around the place, like when she held her hand out for an object it would fly into her hand, or the time when she conquered up a dragon made out of ice which moved and blew snow everywhere, but that was from her mother Angrboda; a Frost Giant.

Loki was scared for his little girl, after all he nor Frigga taught her any magic yet. He wanted to wait until she was older when she reached her 100th (10th) birthday before she even started learning, his planning of teaching his daughter went down the drain.

The only known person in the Nine Realms to be born with magic already in their veins without learning was Bjorn Gunmarson, a Vanir from Vaneheim. He was a couple years older then Bor, Odin's father and was well known for his knowledge of medicine.

When Bjorn discovered he had the ability to sprout magic without even knowing anything about it Bor got really worried, so worried he cast Bjorn and his family out of Asgard and to Midgard. Unfortunately for Bor, the ability didn't just run through families, skipping from generation to generation. It could start and end any time and anywhere.

Unlike Bjorn or anyone except for the Valkyrie, she couldn't touch anything living.

This incident occurred a couple of days after meeting Thrud, when the girl and her three older step brothers; Ullr, Modi and Magni were finally allowed to sit at the royal dinner table with the rest of the family and the Warriors Three; Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun.

Hela, who still had a too happy blonde on her tail, tried to stay away from Thrud. Sadly, the future Valkyrie was placed next to her and the raven haired girl had to suffer 2 hours of torture listening to Thrud yapping on about tomorrow or what she did that day. Hela finally had the chance to relax when she dug into her chicken leg.

The Goddess sighed in relief and started to nibble on her chicken leg, ignoring her grandmother's continuing stare. It's like the old woman had nothing better to do except to stare at her eldest granddaughter in fear and pity. Sure, Hela would have accepted when she arrived in Asgard after her mother supposedly died but this stare kept going and going after months of being here. Already, she was sick of it.

The future Queen's eye twitched in annoyance when Thrud put down her chicken to speak. This was the last time. "ENOUGH!"

Just as the blonde opened her mouth to speak Hela's fist came down and hitting the table, the flower pot in the middle of the table fly towards her. With just as fast reflexes she caught the flower, but not the vase.

It smashed onto the floor making the soil spill everywhere, covering the nearest people, who happened to be Loki, Hela, Thrud and Thor. The flower, was another thing.

As Hela caught it in her small grip it slowly started to wilt, the pink petals started to fade to grey and it the two leaves fell off, joining the soil and the pieces of the vase on the floor.

No one moved a muscle. They stared in shock at the dead flower as it lightly fell to the floor, escaping Hela's frightened fist. Loki was the first to react. "Hela?"

He went to pull his only daughter into a hug but she pushed herself out the way, jumped off the chair and running out of the room.

"Hela!" Loki called, standing up to run after her. She never answered.

Now, the girl hardly talked to her father or anyone else, only Thrud. Of course people knew why Hela would only talk to her, when they discovered that Hela could kill live things with only a touch of her fingers everyone started to fear her. Thrud, understood the pain as she herself was associated with the Living and the Dead too.

The Valkyrie and Hela were nearly the same, except the Valkyrie couldn't kill anyone. Only gather as much souls of the fallen warriors as possible and lead them to Valhalla, their home. Thrud's future home.

Hela hadn't met any of the 'beautiful, blonde, warlike virgins' as Thrud called them, but today it was time. Thrud, being the little genius she thought she was, decided to bring her to Valhalla for answers, as she discovered Hela could cross over without getting trapped there.

The only thing the two had to do was sneak Tanngniost and Tanngrisnir away from Bilskirnir, hook them to the wagon and travel through Asgard to get to the gates of Valhalla, where two of the older Valkyrie will be waiting for them.

Hela couldn't sleep for days prior to the accepted help given from the Valkyrie's. Skuld, the oldest and one of the Norns, was going to help with some guidance of Urd's Well. The very Well Odin sacrificed his own eye to for wisdom.

When the day came to go see Skuld, Hela practically shot out of bed, threw a green ankle length dress, brushed her hair, ate her breakfast, slipped her shoes on and legged it outside to the waiting wagon where Thrud sat.

"Hurry up Hel!" She called when she saw the raven haired girl fling open the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She yelled back before climbing up next to her.

"Allons-y!" Thrud cried and made the giant goats start to run.

"What does that mean?" Hela asked as they made it down the street, the goats moving faster with each step.

"Beats me."

With the pace they went at they made it to the gates of Valhalla a couple of hours later. Hela was literally buzzing with excitement. She jumped off the wagon and ran towards the gates, Thrud chasing after her.

"Kara? Brynhildr?" Thrud called. They waited only a couple of minutes before the gates opened and two tall, blonde, slim and beautiful girls walked towards them with such elegance that Hela was sure only the grandest of Aesir could pull off.

"Thrud, sister, we welcome you once again to Valhalla." The blonde on the left said, her powerful but feminine voice would make any male swoon. Maybe that's the reason the Valkyrie were only woman.

"Thank you, Mother Brynhildr, for your most generous welcome." Thrud answered in such a manner which shocked the future Queen of Helheim.

"This must be Princess Hela Lokidottir of Asgard we assume?" The woman on the right, who Hela assumed was called Kara, asked.

"Yes, Sister Kara, this is my older cousin, by a month." Thrud added, throwing a glance at Hela. Brynhildr smiled and gestured for the two girls to follow them inside, and they obeyed.

"You already know Eir but those are Geiravör, Geirdriful, Geirönul, Geirskögul, Göll, Göndul, Gunnr, Herfjötur, Herja, Hlaðguðr Svanhvít, Hildr, Hjalmprimul, Hervör Alvitr, Hjörprimul, Hlökk, Hrist, Hrund, Mist, Ölrun, Randgrior, Ráðgríðr, Reginleif, Rota, Sanngrior, Sigrun, Skalmöid, Skeggöld, Sveid, Svipul, Tögn and Trima." Thrud explained as they walked past the many Valkyrie talking or walking to each other around them.

"That's a lot of Valkyrie." Hela muttered, waving back at Rota and Mist.

"Yes, when a Valkyrie is seen by a human without their swanlike disguise they will become an ordinary mortal and can never return to Valhalla. That's how new Valkyrie are chosen. I was chosen from the last Valkyrie who was foolish enough to be seen." Thrud told her as they walked into a room.

The room had no furniture, but was fully white with gold pillars and sparkly white and gold floor tiles. The only thing in the room was a small round table with two cups and a jug of milk.

"Here children, have a drink to quench your thirst." Brynhildr said. The two 80 year old girls stood there as the two woman disappeared to inform Skuld of their arrival.

"Nervous?" Thrud asked as she handed a cup to Hela.

"A little bit." She whispered, taking a sip.

"Oh, so cold." Thrud whispered, but stopped talking when she saw Hela drink it all.

"What? It's perfectly fine." Hela said, pouring herself another cupful. Thrud just shrugged and started drinking it. None of them heard the pair of footsteps approach them from the other pair of doors opposite the way they walked through or Kara and Brynhildr walk back in and watch from the sides of the circular room.

"Thrud?" An old but female voice called out. The said girl turned around to see the eldest Valkyrie standing a couple of feet in front of her, smiling warmly.

"Oh! Grandmother Skuld!" Thrud cried in shock, jumping. Hela turned around from the table, staring at the old woman with big green eyes. Skuld's smile grew as she took a couple more steps towards the girls.

"You must be Princess Hela? Come here, child." Hela nervously walked to her. Skuld just smiled. "I promise I don't bite."

Hela stood right in front of her, staring at the ground. "Let me look at you child." Hela looked up at her and gave her a small shy smile. Skuld grinned back.

"Give me your hands, child." Hela held her hands out for the youngest Norn. Skuld took them gently in her own hands and closed her eyes. For a second everything was going fine. Then it changed.

Skuld's eyes snapped open. Instead of the calm light grey the eyes were all glassy, and red. Skuld tightened her grip on the Goddess's hands and threw her head back, starting to chant. The only words the whole room could make did not make sense at all. The only one who could hear them properly was Hela, who's fear grew with each word.

Skuld let go of Hela's hands and fainted, hitting the floor hard just as a blast of green light flew from Hela's body. Hela heard Thrud let out a scream of pain and she fell to the floor, squeezing her eyes shut as the magic flew out of her.

The whole room was met with darkness.

Hela woke up, quiet voices echoed around her as she sat up, observing her surroundings. Bones. Corpses were everywhere except on the path she was laying on, which led of into the darkness. She couldn't see the sun, or daylight. No blue skies or fluffy white clouds. Just blackness.

She stood up and twirled around slowly, looking for anyone. "Father?! Uncle Thor?! Grandfather?! Grandmother?! THRUD!" Nothing. Hela sighed, kicking at the dusty pavement.

"Hello." She let out a scream and span around to see a woman with dark black hair and red eyes, wearing no colors, just black. Her skin was tinted grey and she had pointy ears, which Hela had never seen before.

"W-Who are you? W-Where am I?" Hela stuttered, her fear of the girl vanishing. The woman smiled softly. "I am Modgud, the Gate Keeper of Nlfheim. You, my dear, are Queen Hel of Helheim, the Goddess of Death." Hela's eyes widened with shock, remembering Skuld's words.

_...'Death'..._

_...'Bearer of Light'..._

_...'Darkness'..._

_...'Love'..._

_...'Hate'..._

_...'Family'..._

**_'Hel'_**

* * *

**_This was very long to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. _**

**_P.S I moved this story to the Thor archive. _**


	3. Chapter 3: Banishment

_**Let the Murder Rage On**__**  
**_

_**Chapter 3: Banishment**_

Modgud, who became Hela's only friend, showed the new Queen the ropes of ruling the Dead. First off, she showed her how to communicate with the souls already in Nlfheim. The souls were seperated into 3 groups; The Good, the Evil and the Workers.

The Good consisted of mothers, children and the elderly all over the Nine Realms. Their part of Nlfheim was a field of long grass stretching out for miles. In the middle was a big hut made of sticks and hay. The hut was where the elderly sat around a huge fireplace, talking about their families back home and their adventures when they lived. The mothers picked strawberries, oranges or apples in the trees and bushes near the wooden village while keeping an eye on the children nearby playing hopscotch or tag. The sun shone and the sky was always crystal clear except for a few light clouds and birds.

The Evil was the place murderers, rapists and thieves stayed, or known as Nastrond. It was always dark and miserable, with bones scattered around the place. It was like the place Hela woke up at, but not. A huge dragon named Nidhogg knaws at the corpses placed there.

The Workers all worked in Helheim, in either Hela's Palace and or around the city. Helheim was exactly like Asgard, but bigger and full with the dead. Everything was black and nothing grew there, the sun was not visible anywhere in Hela's realms, as it was always dull skies and heavy rain.

Hela's coronation was a week after she was brought to Helheim against her own will. Modgud and some of the maids helped the 8 year old get ready for the coronation. As she wanted her independence and that she now hated the color green she started wearing dark purple; dresses, cloaks, shoes, anything.

The banners were also purple around the city with an outline of Hela's face in the middle. The whole city celebrated the coronation, dancing and throwing massive parties in the town center. It was like she was back home in Asgard, except everyone was dead (even if they had their bodies) and there was no sun ray. Everything was perfect, until it all changed with one small visit.

Hela, now known as Hel to the Nine Realms, explored the city every possible chance she got, visiting her people and helping out with chores from the shops and the homes. She visited Nidhogg and the elderly quite a lot but usually stayed in the palace learning new spells.

Maybe, if Loki hadn't arrived for a visit, this whole story will not have happened.

Modgud and Garm, Hel's guard dog, were watching the gates of Helheim, waiting for any more dead. Garm was tied in the Gnipahulen (Gnipacave) and howled when new people arrive at the gates. The red eyed woman watched as a tall, raven haired man walked towards her. Garm growled, getting ready to howl when Modgud put a hand up to stop him. The guard dog stared at her confused but saw who it looked like and shut up, laying back down but still watching the man walk closer.

"I would like to see Queen Hel." He asked when he reached Modgud, making sure Garm wasn't in earshot.

"And you are?" She asked, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. The man sighed in annoyance.

"Prince Loki of Asgard, Father of Hel and I would like to see your Queen." Garm's head shot up in recognition at his master's name, looking at Loki curiously. A small smile creeped on the guardian of Gjallarbru's face as she studied him. After a while she nodded.

"Very well, follow me." She turned around and walked into Helheim, a very reliefed Loki following.

"Finally." He muttered, not noticing the sad smirk on Modgud's face appear on her lips.

Loki looked around in awe at his daughter's realm, watching the people wander around on their daily buisness .Some stopped to watch the Prince, muttering 'He looks like our Queen' and 'What kind of father leaves his daughter here?' at each other.

It wasn't his fault. If the Norns didn't make that stupid prophecy and if his daughter wasn't gifted with that curse she wouldn't be here at the moment. Loki followed the Guardian to the throne room, where little Hela was sitting talking to her royal advisor; 8 year old Edward.

"Your majesty, you have a guest."

Hela turned her head to look at her guest, and a big wide grin spread across his face as she jumped up from the throne and ran down the stairs towards her father. Loki fell down onto one knee and opened his arms for Hela to run in to.

She tripped over her dress and flew into her father's arms, who ran forward to catch her in the last second. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tears running down her face. Loki held on to her, picking her up and walking to the throne, placing her on to it.

Hela sat down, letting go of him. Her father got back down on to his knee, getting level with his daughter. "Hello." He whispered.

"Hello," She muttered, smiling at him.

"How are you?" He asked, returning the smile.

"I'm good! Edward and Modgud helped me settle in! Are you coming to get me? Am I going home to Asgard now?" She asked eagerly, looking behind him to see if Thrud of Frigga were there waiting.

Loki's smile dropped. Did he have to tell her? Yes, he did. He was her father, he had to tell her everything. Including this.

"Hela...uhh...how can I say this?...Darling, y-you can't come back. Not yet." Loki's flinched when he saw Hela's confused look.

"Can't come back?" She asked. Modgud ushered Edward out the room, knowing this was going to get messy.

"O-Odin has forbid it. You..." Loki looked at the floor in shame.

"You what?" Hela started to get even more scared. What happened? Did something happen to Thrud? Or Frigga?

"You...you...can never return to Asgard." He didn't look up at her. God, he was supposed to. Now, he was afraid...of what?

"W-What?" She whimpered, pushing herself far away from him.

"I am so sorry..." He opened his arms for a hug just as she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." He looked at her in shock. She had stood up in the process, looking down at her kneeling father with hatred and sadness. It killed him to see her like this, especially after her mother died.

"What?" He asked in astonishment.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." The flowers around the room started to wilt at the tone of her voice as the lights of the candles started to flicker and die out one by one.

"GET OUT OF MY PALACE! MY CITY! MY REALM! NEVER RETURN, PRINCE LOKI ODINSON OF ASGARD! YOU ARE BANISHED FROM MY REALM! YOU CAN NEVER COME BACK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! NOW OUT!" He started stepping back, towards the door.

"BEGONE! OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT-" A hand shot out from behind the door and pulled him out of the room, Hela still screaming at him.

"Quickly before she sends the Guards after you. Come!" Modgud pulled him to the entrance of the palace and through the city again as Edward walked into the throne room, trying to calm down the girl screaming, crying and rocking back and forth in the corner of the room.

Loki reached the gates just as Modgud pushed him onto the bridge. "Now, go! Never return unless Queen Hela permits it!" He stood up, brushed himself off and stared up at the Palace where his ruined daughter was. "GO NOW!" He jumped and started walking down the bridge.

"Oh, and Prince Loki?" He turned to look at Modgud, who was shaking her head in sadness. "Hela was so happy here. She had a happy life back in Asgard, with a loving family and a best friend." Her soft stare hardened. "You may have just broke a little girl's soul, your daughter no less. I-" She heard Garm growl next to her. "-We, hope your happy."

Loki sighed and turned his head to stare at the floor sadly, continuing to walk down the bridge again. "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" In a flash of rainbow light he was gone.

Now he knew what he was afraid off. Not Ragnarok, or Thor, or even Odin. It was his daughter.

_"Come child, your mission begins now."_

_"What must I do?"_

_"Go to Helheim and collect Queen Hela."_

_"And then?"_

_"Stop Ragnarok." _


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

_**Let the Murder Rage On**_

_**Chapter 4: Reunited**_

_***80 Years Later***_

Calm breathing echoed around the area as the figure appeared from the rainbow beam. It disappeared quickly as it did when it appeared.

Dark blue eyes scanned the surrounding area and started walking across the bridge, the dark musky water below screamed instant 'death' if you fell in, well if you couldn't have swim.

She shook her head and continued walking. It reminded her of the Rainbow Bridge back home. Well, back _back _home.

She closed her eyes, remembering her fathers stories and her mothers loving kisses, Ullrs hugs and Magnis hair ruffles, even Modis arm wrestles. Oh, how much time has passed since that night where all of that came tumbling down around her. She remembered it like it was yesterday, or 79 years ago.

She stopped in front of the red eyed woman, who still hadn't changed a bit. Except for her dress and expression.

"State your name and buisness?" She asked as the big three headed dog watched them. A big smirk appeared on her face, as she looked up and pulled back her hood. Her smirk widened when Modgud's eyes widened in surprise and her face paled.

"You know who I am, and I request an audience with Queen Hela."

Hela stared in front of her, no emotion on her face as she watched the servants sweep and clean the throne room. Edward, who was now her age, was too busy talking to notice that she wasn't listening.

"Then we go-Hel?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, not turning her head to look at him.

"Yes, Edward?" She asked in a regal voice. She never used her normal voice anymore, not since her father visited her 80 years ago.

"Are you listening?" He said, eyebrow raised.

"Of course!" She let out a forced laugh but saw his expression.

"No." He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry." She whispered, looking away.

"It's fine...I...I better go." He started down the steps, away from Hel. She watched him go and sighed, not stopping him because he stopped himself as Modgud opened the door, peaking her head inside.

Hel's expression softened when she saw her guardian's face, which was whiter than normal.

"Modgud, my friend, what is wrong?" She asked, standing up. Modgud stared at the ground, trying not to look Hela in the eye.

"Modgud." Hel asked, her voice going stone cold again. The red eyed woman finally got the courage to look her Queen in the eye.

"You have a visitor." She whispered, but loud enough for Hel and Edward to hear. The Goddess threw her head back and laughed, sitting back down.

"Just a visitor? Why my friend you look like you've just seen a ghost." She turned her heads to the dead servants, who were trying not to glare. "Pardon the pun."

"W-Well..." Modgud flinched, looking back the way she came from.

"What's wrong?" Hel asked again.

"I t-t-think I have..." Modgud muttered.

"Who is it?" Modgud disappeared, closing the door. Hel drummed her fingers on the arm of the throne, waiting impatiently.

The doors reopened and the figure walked in, the hood back over her head. "Queen Hel, it's a pleasure seeing you again."

Hel tensed at the voice, and froze in shock. The tapping stopped as she grasped the arm of the throne tightly, her knuckles paling. Her green eyes widened as she took in the figure, from her boots to the top of her hood. "Everyone, out." Edward and the servants all quickly left leaving the figure and Hel the only people in the room.

"And who do I own the pleasure of meeting? I am sure I haven't met you before." The girl laughed which made Hel flush.

"Oh, cousin, you recongize my voice or you wouldn't have reacted like that." She kept walking forward until she was in front of the stairs.

Hel's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her. She stood up and walked down the stairs, stopping in front of her, smiling. Both of them were now the same size, like they were when they were both eight. Sadly, when they started getting older Hela grew taller.

"Hela." She noticed Hel flinch at the name and a sad smile grew on the Queen's face.

The Goddess of Power smiled back, slowly reaching her hand out and taking one of Hela's hand in her own.

"Thrud."

"I heard you died." Hela asked as they walked through the palace gardens, side by side as they always walked when they were younger.

"Well, the Valkyrie saved me. The whole house fell down on me and my brothers. It was on fire, and something...well..." Thrud looked away and walked towards the balcony, starring out towards the city as she leaned against the railings.

"Well what?" Hel appeared next to her, resting her hands on the railing next to her. "Something protected me, a blinding green light."

Hela raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it was Loki." Thrud didn't ask why she called her father by his name but Hela always had a good reason for most things.

"No, it...it reminded me of the day we went to Valhalla, it reminded me of the green light you sent out." Hela gave her a weird look. "You...you think..."

Thrud nodded. "I think you protected me with your magic that night." Hela looked away, her expression hardening. "What did you came here for anyway?"

"I need your help." Thrud asked. "Well, the whole of the Nine Realms need your help." Hela turned her head to look at her.

"What for?"

"Ragnarok is approaching, and the Norns think one of the reasons to stop it is to find the Gems of the Infinity Gauntlet." Hela's eyes widened in shock.

"Why me?" Thrud smiled and shook her head.

"No, why _us. _The Norns want us two to find them. Together." Hela looked at her kingdom. "L-Leave?" She asked, stepping away.

"Yes, leave." Hela turned around and started walking away.

"I-I can't." Thrud stepped towards her. "Hela please."

The Queen span around so fast the very dust on the ground flew up from the gust of wind produced by his cloak.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS HEL! QUEEN HEL OF HELHEIM AND NLFHEIM! GODDESS OF THE DEAD!" Her expression softened at Thrud's scared look.

"P-Please, let me think about it...please?" Thrud nodded slowly after a few minutes. "Yes, take you time."

Hela turned back around and walked away, and Thrud let her.


End file.
